Boring no exist
by ZeroUtautai
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando los odiosos de tus padres se van a un supuesto viaje de negocios, y te dejan con un chico al que no te conviene acercarte? HaoxYoh Yaoi, Lemon, Incesto. Quien no le guste que no lo lea. Quizá lemon más adelante. Quizá.
1. Lo que hay que soportar XD

**Boring no exist**

Bueno, mi nombre es Yoh Asakura. Soy moreno, pelo corto, ojos negro azabache, delgado y normal de estatura.

Antes vivía en Japón, pero me tuve que mudar a América, debido a…a que mis padres no les gustaba Japón y querían venirse aquí a vivir.

Así, sin razón aparente, me separan de mi vida, de mis amigos, llevándome a territorio desconocido.

Y, aquí estoy, preparándome para mi primer día escolar en EEUU.

-Yoh, hijo, que te vaya bien-me dijo mi madre.

Pues no será por culpa vuestra. Salí mosqueado sin despedirme de mis padres. Como conocía el camino, fui yo solo. Recordé el camino que seguí cuando me lo enseñaron. Era un instituto normal y aburrido, sin nada interesante.

Cuando llegué, fácilmente encontré secretaria, y allí me dieron mi horario. Actualmente estoy en 1º de Bachillerato, y según este horario, estoy en el grupo C. Al parecer estaba en lo alto del edificio, que tampoco era demasiado alto, unas tres plantas y un ático.

Cuando al fin llegué, toqué y pasé. Todos me miraban con ojos como platos, y era temible.

-¡Tú eres el nuevo! ¿Verdad?-me preguntó el profesor.

-Sí-le asentí.

-Bien, clase, atended, este es un nuevo alumno venido de Japón. Por favor, haz el favor de presentarte a la clase.-me pidió el profesor.

Yo me puse delante de la clase, viendo como esos ojos me observaban, parecían búhos.

-Me llamo Yoh Asakura. Sólo quiero deciros una cosa, lo que haya pasado en mi vida, no le interesa a ninguno de vosotros, así que no preguntéis.-les advertí. No tenía ganas de responder preguntas cotillas.

En realidad no soy así. Estoy cabreado. En mi casa era feliz, aunque no tuviese amigos. Todos, incluido el profesor, se me quedaron mirando extrañados.

-Eh…siéntate-me dijo el profesor. –Ponte al lado de Hao.-me indicó sentarme al lado de un chico parecido a mí. Pero él tenía el pelo largo y los ojos negros azabache, igual que yo.

Toda la clase se me quedó mirando. Podía ser porque me estuvieran analizando, pero no creía que ese fuese el caso.

-Amidamaru…-susurré, y mi espíritu acompañante apareció.

Por eso les dije que no quería que preguntasen nada, porque soy un chamán, y por eso en Japón no tenía amigos.

-Quiero que veas porque la gente está farfullando-le susurré, y después fue a informarse.

Las clases eran igual de aburridas que en Japón, eso seguro. Finalmente tocó el timbre de la clase, y Amidamaru vino a verme.

-Amo Yoh, al parecer, sólo es porque el chico con el que te has sentado es como decirlo…el popular. Al que le salen bien las cosas, pero actualmente no deja a nadie que se siente con él sino es por orden del profesor, y puesto que no hay sitio, digamos que le ha tocado con el antipático de la clase-me informó.

-¡Qué suerte!-suspiré con ironía.

Las otras dos clases se me pasaron deprisa, pero no atendí, os lo puedo prometer. Finalmente llegó el recreo. Al no tener ni un solo amigo, me senté en un banco yo sólo. Pero, estando tan tranquilo, unas chicas delante de mí aparecieron, y parecían cabreadas.

-¿Qué queréis?-les pregunté.

-Venimos a advertirte, nuevo. Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Hao.-e dijeron las chicas.

-¿Quién es Hao?-pregunté.

-No te hagas el tonto. Como no te mantengas al margen te arrepentirás.-me amenazaron y se fueron.

Al irse ellas, unos cuatro chicos y una chica se pusieron en frente mía.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó uno con el pelo azul.

-Sí, no me han hecho nada.-les dije.

-Perdónalas, todas las pijas son iguales-me indicó el Peliazul.

-¡No las soporto!-gritó uno de pelo morado.

-¿Por qué me han dicho que me apartase de ese tal Hao?-pregunté.

-Es el súper popular, aunque no se lleva bien con nadie. Todas las chicas, y chicos quieren ligárselo, menos nosotros, somos el grupo rebelde. Hao es bueno en los deportes, listo, guapo…prácticamente el sueño de cualquiera, y se parece a ti, un poco.-me dijo la chica.

-No tengo intención de hacerme amigos bordes-les dijo.

-Y, además, nosotros somos los bichos raros de la escuela. Sabemos que tú, puedes ver fantasmas, al igual que nosotros-me dijo el chico bajo.

-¿Vosotros también?-pregunté sorprendido.

-Bienvenido al club-me dijo un jamaicano.

El jamaicano de llamaba Chocolove, y su espíritu era un tigre llamado Mic.

La chica se llamaba Anna, y tenía dos shikigamis, Zenki y Koki, y era una Itako.

El chico de pelo morado se llamaba Ren, y su espíritu era un guerrero chino de 500 años, llamado Bason.

El chico bajito era Manta, y su espíritu era Mosuke, el mejor amigo de Amidamaru.

El chico Peliazul se llamaba Horo-Horo, y su espíritu era Kororo.

Y yo, Yoh Asakura, y mi espíritu Amidamaru, un samurái de 600 años.

Me lo pasé bien hablando con chicos de mi edad y que me entendiesen, me estaba empezando a gustar el cambio. Pero, lastimadamente, volvió a tocar el timbre para entrar en clase. Por suerte, mis amigos nuevos y yo estábamos en la misma clase. Ahora nos tocaba E.F. La profesora era una vieja amargada.

-Bien, chicos, los trabajos de práctica y demás, se realizarán por parejas, que yo misma seleccionaré para ayudar a la convivencia. Me sé los nombres y me he aprendido las parejas contando con el nuevo, así que no intentéis engañarme-nos advirtió. –Bien, Anna Kyokama con Juan Kei. Ren Tao con Horokeu Usui. Manta Oyamada con Chocolove MCDonalds. Hao Asakura con…-dijo la profesora.

-¡Qué no me toque a mí!-pensé.

-Con Yoh Asakura-dijo la profesora.

-¿Por qué a mí?-pensé.

-Te acompaño en el sentimiento-me dijo Horo.

-Sólo págame mi funeral-le dije.

No fue tan mal, ni yo le hablé a él, ni él a mí. Si permanecíamos así, no merecía la pena preocuparse.

Lo peor que me quedaba en mi vida eran las notas…y mis padres. Los odiaba. Siempre se iban de viaje por placer dejándome solo. Al menos me dejaban dinero.

Cuando volví a casa, como sospeché no estaban. Habían dejado una nota sobre la mesa.

"_Hijo, sé que es difícil, pero tu padre y yo tenemos que viajar mucho. Pero, ahora deben acompañarnos unos compañeros nuestros al trabajo. Estaremos fuera tres meses, te hemos dejado dinero de sobra, así que no te preocupes por eso._

_Para que no estés solo, los compañeros nuestros tienen un hijo de tu edad, así que se irá a vivir contigo, puesto que en realidad, los padres no paran de viajar, y no tienen sitio estable, así que se irá contigo, así podrás tener un amigo._

_Como la habitación de matrimonio está ocupada por los objetos de la mudanza, hemos puesto otra cama en tu cuarto._

_Por último, espero que os llevéis bien, cuando leas esta nota, estará a punto de llegar. Recuerda que te queremos mucho hijo._

_Besos_

_Mamá y Papá"_

Nada más leer la nota, la tiré a la basura. A esto no se le podía llamar amor. Trayéndome a un niño desconocido a mi casa, y teniendo que compartir cuarto con él, cuando mi cuarto es sagrado.

De pronto tocaron el timbre.

-¡Voy!-grité.

Pero, cuando abrí la puerta, me encontré con la persona que menos deseaba encontrar. Hao Asakura.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté.

-Mis padres me mandaron aquí-me dijo. Era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz, era muy masculina.

-Bienvenido a mi desgracia de familia, pasa.-le invité a pasar.

-Tú tampoco te llevas bien con tus padres, ¿eh?-me comentó.

-Los odio-dije.

-Yo también odio a los míos. Me han sacado de mi casa injustamente-me dijo.

En el fondo creo que nos entendíamos.

Capítulo 2: ¿Por qué a mí?

Por suerte, el día siguiente era sábado. Yo en estos días hacía el vago. Además, así me acostumbraba a la situación de que Hao, el popular de la escuela y la persona a la que no debía acercarme vivía ahora en mi casa por orden de mis estúpidos padres.

¿Por qué a mi?

Me levanté muy tarde, y cuando bajé, me encontré a Hao viendo la tele.

-Buenos días-le dije.

-Buenas-me respondió.

No nos decíamos demasiado, lo suficiente para sobrevivir, decidimos turnarnos para las tareas y demás. El plan no era malo. Me cogí una naranja, y me senté en el sofá.

-¿Te gustan las naranjas?-me preguntó con cara de asco.

-Sí, están muy ricas-le dije.

-Uff, que gustos tienes.-me comentó.-Hablando de cosas repulsivas, ¿Qué pasa con las pijas? Me pareció ver que te amenazaban en tu primer día.

-Y así fue. Me dijeron que no me acercara a ti, o que lo pagaría, pero ya ves-le dije con una sonrisa.-Ironías.-le dije.

-Dejalas, son todas igual de estúpidas.-me dijo.

-Aunque te persiguen muchas chicas, no tienes novia….que envidia-le comenté.

-¿No te has fijado?-me preguntó.

-¿Fijarme en qué?-pregunté.

-Déjalo.


	2. ¿¡Estudiar? ¿¡Tu bromeas?

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Shaman King._

_Se lo dedico a todos los que me han comentado, y animado, como Bell-Star y SK-Fan7, ambas han escrito fics muy buenos, si tenéis tiempo, y si os gusta Hao x Yoh, o Maka x Soul, os lo recomiendo._

_Por cierto, siento haber tardado tanto, pero quería hacer esto bien._

_Estoy es yaoi, y si no te gusta, por favor, no lo leas._

_A los que lo lean, espero que os guste de veras._

-¡No! ¡Ahora me lo dices!-le insistí, pero él lo único que hizo fue revolotearme el pelo. Vi como se reía de mí. Suspiró.

-Mi inocente, inocente Yoh…-me dijo y cogió mi barbilla, arrastrando a mi cara a tener su cara cerca de la mía. Podía sentir su aliento, y sentir como esos ojos color azabache me quemaban. Vi que en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa burlona.-Cuécete la sesera un rato-me dijo y me soltó.

Cuando me separé de él, me mosqueé, y él empezó a reírse de mí.

-Deberías ver la cara que has puesto-me dijo divertido.

-No ha tenido gracia, Hao-me dijo.

-Amo Yoh, ¿está bien? Hasta yo me he asustado-me dijo Amidamaru. Yo simplemente le asentí con la cabeza.

Me había fijado en que Hao no tenía poderes chamánicos, así que no podía verme hablando con Amidamaru, o pensaría que estoy loco, y eso sería malo, siendo el popular de la escuela.

No quería ser el más popular, pero, tampoco quería ser el más odiado.

Bueno, pero al menos en este instante, puesto que era sábado.

Pero Hao me cortó el rollo. Este apagó la tele.

-Oye Hao, dame el mando-le pedí, pero no me lo quiso dar.

-Yoh, nos vamos a estudiar-me dijo seriamente.

-¿Estudiar? ¿Qué es eso?-le dije. Los estudios, simplemente no eran lo mío. Cuando estudiaba, no me podía concentrar, y siempre acababa recordando alguna cosa que debía hacer, o simplemente mi mente se ponía en blanco, y no pensaba en nada.

A pesar de mis notas, como mis padres no me hacían ni caso, pues daba un poco igual, y esto no me molestaba. Normalmente los fines de semana, me iba a dar un paseo. He dicho iba. Ahora tengo una cadena atada a mí, que me impide salir. Y se llama Hao Asakura.

No dejándome salir, me puso a estudiar. Os puedo decir que fue el peor fin de semana de mi vida. No sólo me obligó a hacer deberes, sino que me puso al día en todas las asignaturas. Y lo más sorprendente, es que mi cerebro pudo asimilarlo todo, y lo entendí.

Aun así, no quería repetir esa experiencia jamás. Esto, por mi salud mental, por mis futuras asesinas, y demás, no debe salir de aquí. Así que lectores, por favor, apiadaos de mí.

La única parte buena del fin de semana, fue la comida. Hao sabía cocinar, y no me tenía que preocupar de cocinar. Pero, además, cocinaba bien, muy bien. Una de las pocas partes positivas. No sabían que iban a decir los chicos con los que me juntaba.

Por suerte, el fin de semana acabó. Nunca he deseado tanto que llegase lunes, en serio, Adoptadme, salvadme, no quiero estudiar…

…

Cuando llegué al instituto, y le entregué mis deberes al profesor, este pareció sorprendido. Debió de haber leído mi expediente. Mientras yo intentaba vaciar mi mente de las cosas que me había enseñado Hao. El profesor me sonrió.

-Me alegro de que hayas decidido cambiar de aptitud, Yoh Asakura-me dijo, y me senté. Como no había otro asiento libre, me senté al lado de Hao.

Y yo tenía una cuestión. Si Hao era tan popular, ¿Por qué nadie se sentaba a su lado? Me preguntaba esto, pero, los fans de Hao, me miraron con mala cara. Maldita sea, ¿Qué quieren? ¿¡Que me siente en el suelo, o qué!

Anna, y compañía, vinieron conmigo en el recreo. Al menos, no estaría sólo.

-¿Es verdad eso de que te juntas con Hao?-preguntó Anna un poco molesta.

-Tanto como juntar no. Es más como mi conciencia. No, eso no. Bueno, algo así. Me obliga a estudiar y a hacer los deberes. Es horrible-comenté.

-Pero, ¿Cómo te va a obligar a hacer los deberes?-preguntó Manta.

-Mis padres y los de Hao son estúpidos, y ahora vivo con Hao en mi casa hasta que mis padres y los suyos vuelvan. ¿Qué os parece mi desgracia? Por favor os pido, que no lo rumoreéis, por favor. Las fans me matarán-pedí.

-Está bien. Guardaremos el secreto, y, de verdad, Yoh, nos apiadamos de tu alma-me dijo Manta. Podía animarme en vez de decirme eso. Podía decirme "ya verás como no será tan malo" o "si necesitas ayuda, pídela", pero no, es mejor soltar la frase amarga, y que la suerte te acompañe.

Pero, a pesar de eso, Hao no parecía tan mala persona como mis recién adquiridos amigos me habían dicho. Me "ayudaba" en los estudios, me hacía de comer, y no se había portado mal conmigo. Creo que podría decir, que hasta estaba más a gusto con él, que con mis propios padres, cosa la cual era muy triste.

¿Sabéis? Siempre quise tener un hermano. Así al menos, no estaría tan solo, y tendría a alguien que me comprendiese con los miserables de mis padres, y que pudiese estar conmigo. Un amigo. Un mejor amigo.

Pero, en cuanto decía ese tipo de pensamientos en voz alta, mis padres me regañaban con fuerza, diciendo que no podía ser. Me extrañaba esa alta reacción a mi ensoñación. Pero, como ellos eran así, llegué a pensar que estaban ocultándome algo. Pero, no ganaría nada sino una pelea con ellos, así que siempre dejaba que el tema fluyese.

…

Al fin terminada la última hora, decidí salir yo solo de la escuela. Ya sabéis, sin nadie a mí alrededor. Quería relajarme, escuchando música. Cuando estás con personas, e intentan hablar contigo, no te dejan sentir la música que escuchas en todo su esplendor.

Lo siento, pero, la clase de filosofía hoy ha sido horrible, y esas cosas siempre me dejan KO. Hubiera sustituido esa clase por matemáticas, fijaos. Es broma, no llego a esos límites, más dándose las mates tan mal como a mí. Que no se me dan bien y no me gustan. Una combinación mortal.

En ese barrio, descubrí un cementerio. Sé que no es un lugar ideal para pasar la tarde, lo sé, pero tenía una pequeña colina, en donde había un árbol bastante grande. Podría echar una siesta tranquilamente. Y, así, podría evitar las clases particulares de Hao. ¡Viva el cementerio!

Allí, como no pasaba nadie, podía sacar a Amidamaru y estar tranquilo con los espíritus. El fingir no hablar con los espíritus, era duro. El que tener que pasar de algunos que te dirigen la palabra, me hace sentir horrible. Pero, estando allí, si podía hablar con ellos. Allí había muchísima gente. Por ejemplo, Fuyuki era un hombre que murió en un incendio por salvar a su vecino, Sakura era policía, y murió protegiendo a una civil. Todos ellos tenían una historia que contar. Amidamaru se entretenía mucho con ellos. Así, Amidamaru se entretenía, y yo podía escuchar música tan feliz.

Pero, algo alteró el buen ambiente que allí había. Un espíritu enorme apareció, y empezó a coger las almas de todos, absorbiéndolas con su espada. Metí inmediatamente a Amidamaru en la tablilla, y salí corriendo. Menos mal que hice esto, porque cortó el árbol en dos. Que lástima, que no llevase arma, o un palo, o…lo que sea.

Piensa Yoh. Piensa en lo que te decía tu abuelo…

"_Las cosas buenas, no deberían cambiar nunca"_

Estúpida frase publicitaria. ¡Ahora no me acordaba de lo que decía mi abuelo! Todo por culpa del salchichón de la casa tarradellas. Si salía de esta, no volvería a comer jamás.

-Yoh Asakura, el huir no hará que dejes de ser quien eres, y por eso, no pararemos, hasta encontrarte-me dijo una voz de hombre. Me giré, y ese fue mi error. El espíritu, era una especie de ángel, un arcángel.

El hombre era rubio oscuro, con ojos marrones claro. Vestía con un uniforme blanco, y llevaba una pistola, eso, o una escopeta cortada, como prefiráis. Este hombre llevaba el pelo como si se hubiese echado gomina, y se hubiese puesto en frente de un ventilador a máximo de potencia.

Su arcángel, tenía una cruz en la frente. En manos, piernas, cara, torso tenía una armadura blanca. Sus alas, estaban cubiertas, una mitad por armadura, otra mitad por plumas. Sinceramente, y a mi gusto estético, no quedaba bien.

El arcángel fue a intentar darme con la espada, pero di una voltereta, y pudo esquivar el golpe. Pero, eso sí, el golpe de la espada dejó un agujero de un metro, yo ya pienso como salir de allí. Mi entrenamiento como chamán siempre ha sido muy escaso, y mis padres no han querido jamás que me entrene. No me lo han permitido, y las veces que he entrenado, ha sido porque me he ido a un sitio, alejado de mi casa, donde no pudiesen verme. Recordándolo ahora, mis padres eran un par de raros.

Seguí corriendo todo lo que mis piernas pudieron, hasta que al fin vi una vía de salvación. Había un bôkuto. Estaba salvado. Cogí dicha arma (que tampoco era para tanto), y me giré al hombre. Transformé a Amidamaru en una bola. Introduje a Amidamaru en el bôkuto, creando, lo que se dice, un oversoul.

_PARA QUIEN NO LO SEPA_-

Un oversoul, es algo así como que tu espíritu posee un objeto, sustancia, o elemento, y el chamán puede controlar el resultado de dicha posesión.

Un aura azul era desprendida del bôkuto. No era mucho, pero era más de lo que podía pedir. Dejé mi mochila, cuando el espíritu volvió a dar un sablazo, fulminando mi mochila.

-No se como voy a decirle al profesor que un arcángel gigante le ha dado un sablazo a mi mochila, fulminándola-comenté.

Al pensar en la bronca que me caería por parte de Hao, y por parte del profesor, me cabreé, y brinqué hacia el espíritu. Este intentó darme un tajo, pero logré crear un choque. Las chispas salían de ambas armas. Yo me peguntaba como era posible que de un bôkuto, que es un arma de madera saliesen chispas. Pero paré de pensar en eso, y pensé más en mi desventaja, puesto que al estar yo en el aire, y el en la tierra, él tenía mucha más ventaja, y lo único que pude hacer era resbalar la espada, y apartarme.

Nada más llegar a tierra, volví a por otro asalto, pero en este no fui tan afortunado, y aunque pude responder el tajo, ¡me cogió con la otra mano, y me aplastó contra la pared! Amidamaru volvió a la tablilla, por orden mía.

-Me habían dicho que no habías pasado por ningún tipo de entrenamiento chamánico, tu resistencia me resulta impresionante, y molesta a la vez. Deberías estar feliz-me dijo. Me estaba quedando sin aire. El arcángel estaba apretándome con la pared con muchísima fuerza. Y casi no podía hacer otra cosa que oir y ver, y ver ya casi.

¿Sabéis que cuando una persona muere, el último sentido que se desactiva, es el oído? Yo ahora mismo lo estoy comprobando, y es verdad.

-Al fin, podremos matar al demonio Asakura, y todo gracias a tu muerte, Yoh Asakura. ¡El chamán de fuego caerá, y la venganza de los X-Laws se cumplirá!-dijo riéndose a lo perverso.- ¿No te parece, que es morir por algo noble?-me preguntó. Yo no lo veo nada noble el morir por lo que parece ser una venganza.

-Que lástima-dije casi sin aire, y ya casi que no podía ver al hombre-que no tengamos los mismos puntos de vista estéticos-dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Si ya me iba a morir, que menos que morir chinchando a alguien.

-¡Tu y tu hermano moriréis! ¡Tenlo por seguro! ¡Podrás como el arde en sus propias llamas!-gritó el hombre, aunque ya no podía ver nada. Sólo podía escuchar.

¡Un momento! ¿¡Había dicho hermano! ¿¡Como era posible! ¿¡Tengo un hermano! ¿¡Mis padres me habían mentido! ¿¡Llevaba en mi mochila mi dinero!

Perdón, esa frase, me lo llevaba preguntando desde que se cargaron mi mochila.

Pero, de pronto, un olor, un conocido olor, entró en mi olfato. Ese olor…humo. Fuego. Algo estaba ardiendo. Y estaba claro, que no era yo. El espíritu empezó a debilitarse, soltándome.

Supuse que sentiría un golpe, pero no lo sentí. En cambio, sentí como unos brazos me sujetaban, y me abrazaban con fuerza, como si yo fuese una persona querida. Aunque no venga a cuento, el olor de esa persona, me sonaba, pero, poco podía preocuparme de esa tontería. Notaba como poco a poco, a un paso lento e irremediable, iba perdiendo el conocimiento.

Pero, sin previo, noté como unos labios se posaron encima de los míos.

Café.

Sabían a café. Amargo y dulce. Y, me encantaba ese sabor, que coste que no me gusta el café. Su lengua incitaba a la mía a bailar, pero poco podía hacer yo que seguir a esa persona. Me gustaba mucho ese beso, teniendo en cuenta, que era mi primer beso. Un poco raro que una persona desconocida que ni siquiera puedes ver te de un beso y te guste, pero os puedo decir, que era como un enamoramiento ciego. Mis paranoias y yo, no os preocupéis.

La persona dejó de besarme, y acercó su boca a mi oído.

-Ya puedes descansar, Yoh-escuchaba su voz muy distorsionada, y no pude reconocerla. Me sonó como un robot, así que no sabía si lo conocía o no.

Me desmayé, ya siquiera en pensar donde me levantaría cuando recobrase el conocimiento.

….

_Espero que os haya gustado. No es muy largo, pero bueno. XD_


	3. Quiero tu sonrisa

**Los personajes pertenecen a Hyou (creo que se escribe así) Takei, de su maravillosa obra, Shaman King (adoro Shaman King y adoro a Hao sobre todas las cosas). En fin, quiero decir, siento la tardanza por subir, pero en verdad tenía varias ideas en la cabeza, y quiero hacer la historia bien (sin contar con esa interminable tortura a la que llamamos estudios, demasiado cansados) En fin, muchas gracias a todos por vuestros review, que han hecho que me anime a escribir. Dicho pues esto, empiezo. Principalmente, quiero agradecer a Bell-Star por su apoyo, por Sinnerman, un fic que me súper encanta, y por poner un fic-ayuda, No es cuestión de gustos, que me ha enseñado a corregir de algunos fallos que yo he llegado a tener.**

**Boring no exist- Capítulo 3: Quiero tu sonrisa **

-Voz de teléfono-

-Hablando normal-

_Voces mentales…_

"_Flashback, recuerdos"_

…

-Yoh-llamó la masculina voz. Pude reconocerla. Aquella voz que producía unas vibraciones que hacía que mi cuerpo se estremeciese. Adoraba esa voz. Y sólo pertenecía a una persona.

-Hao…-llamé a aquella voz. Empecé lentamente a abrir mis ojos, encontrándome con él, quien primeramente veía borroso, y después pude ver su bello rostro iluminado con los finos rayos del atardecer mientras una leve sonrisa se esbozaba entre sus finos labios y…

¿¡Por qué demonios parezco Góndora!? ¡Ni que fuese una adolescente enamorada!

-Yoh, ¿Cómo te encuentras?-me preguntó mientras me sentaba en mi cama. Me fijé en que no llevaba mi ropa, sino mi pijama. Esto…

-¿¡Y mi ropa!?-pregunté nada más espabilarme, y fijarme en algo que no fuese ese ente que tenía en frente mía, sentado en mi cama como si tal cosa.

-Tirada en la basura, obviamente. No llegabas, y, fui a buscarte. Algo me dijo que te encontraría en el parque, y allí te encontré. Desmayado y con la ropa echa un desastre. Tranquilo, te compré otro uniforme si es lo que te preocupa-dijo tan tranquilamente. Claro, para él es fácil, pero, para mí, ayer, se cargaron mi mochila, con mi dinero en paradero desconocido (sí, aún me lo sigo preguntando qué pasó con el poco dinero que creo que llevaba).

En seguida me acordé de un detalle, un sabor, que recorrió mi boca nuevamente. Toqué mis labios con delicadeza, y me los lamí. Ayer, quien sea, me besó, lo cual me asustaba, y me gustaba, ambas cosas al mismo tiempo. No me hacía ni pizca de gracia que un desconocido me besase. Pero, aun así, me gustó…

"_Ya puedes descansar, Yoh"_

Sabía mi nombre… ¿Cómo puede un desconocido saber mi nombre? Me tenía meditando mucho. Decidí dejarlo. No quería amargarme más la existencia. Tenía claro que, lo encontraría. Son de esos encuentros que la vida te da, y que te marcan de por vida, tanto si es por bueno, como por malo. Me fijé en el atardecer.

-¿Cuánto he dormido?-me pregunté, en voz alta, esperando a que Hao me respondiese.

-Sólo un día, tranquilo, hoy hemos faltado al instituto-dijo tan tranquilo.

-¿¡Tú también has faltado!?-pregunté sorprendido. Él asentía tranquilo, con una serena sonrisa. Me recordaba a algo…a alguien…

-Sí. No me apetecía que todo el mundo me estuviese preguntando por ti, aparte de que, bueno, ayer me acosté tarde gracias a ti-dijo sonriendo. –Sino duermo, no rindo, tan simple como eso-explicó. Vaya mentiroso…

_Y que buen amigo_

-Entonces, estás bien, ¿no?-preguntó, y yo asentí, y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa. La primera que esbocé en serio desde que llegué a América. Hao era un buen amigo. No entiendo cómo es que la gente lo odia, o lo admira desde la lejanía, cuando es de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida. No podía llegar a saber mi secreto, que era un shaman…si lo llegaba a saber…

_Me odiaría_

Y sin embargo quiero decírselo. Por ahora, intentaría confiar en él. Hao apoyó una de sus manos sobre las mías.

-¿En qué piensas?-me preguntó. ¿Podría llegar a ser una persona como…un amigo…mi mejor amigo…?

_¿Un hermano?_

Hermano. Eso es. El hombre que me atacó dijo que yo tenía un hermano. ¿Cómo es posible tener un hermano, si soy hijo único?

-Nada, es que un hombre extraño me atacó, destrozó mi mochila, y me dejó KO. Fui bes…-mal Yoh, mal, esas cosas no se dicen a la primera persona que te encuentras cuando te levantas después de ser atacado por un arcángel-Fui ayudado por…alguien, que no pude ver-terminé.

-¿No recuerdas nada?-preguntó sugerente. ¿No te dijo nada?-preguntó.

-Me dijo que ya podía estar tranquilo, pero, no pude reconocer su voz. Ya estaba muy mal cuando me lo dijo. Lo raro es que una persona que te ayude, te deje ahí en vez de llevarte a un hospital, ¿verdad?-le pregunté, y él se encogió.

-¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor tienes un ángel de la guarda-dijo riendo.-Bueno, me iré a hacer la cena. Te he hecho los deberes, así que puedes estar tranquilo, pero, no te acostumbres a esto-me señaló. Ojalá. Así no me importaría que me atacase un shaman loco con un arcángel. Hao se fue de la habitación y me dejó sólo. Cogí mi tablilla. Estaba cerrada. La abrí, y Amidamaru salió.

-¡Amo Yoh! ¿¡Se encuentra bien!?-preguntó claramente preocupado.

-Sí, alguien me ayudó, y Hao me trajo aquí-le dije tranquilamente.-Quería preguntarte… ¿no viste a nadie?-pregunté.

-Que va Amo Yoh. Me encerraron en la tablilla cuando le atraparon. Lo único que recuerdo, era ver un espíritu rojo-me contó mi espíritu. ¿Espíritu rojo? ¿De qué me suena eso?

_Yoh, quiero que te hagas más fuerte por mí, el futuro Shaman King_

Algo me estaba pasando, creo que no era tan bueno en todos los sentidos. Las voces en la cabeza no son demasiado buenos. Debería plantearme ir a un psicólogo, o meterme en el loquero, sería un buen cliente, además de un buen ejemplar. Ya me lo imagino.

"_¡Quiero! ¡Mi! ¡Bocadillo! ¡Quiero! ¡Mi! ¡Bocadillo! ¡Quiero! ¡Mi! ¡Bocadillo!"_

Demasiados Simpson. Estos Americanos…Homer es lo mejor que ha creado una mente americana. ¿Declaración de independencia? ¿Rascacielos? Bah, eso son chorradas si lo comparamos con los Simpson, una familia que no se sabe ni cómo demonios se mantiene en pie entre peleas, pobreza y diferencia de opiniones, y que vemos capítulos aunque estén cien veces repetidos.

Creo que el espíritu rojo me ha trastocado la cabeza.

POV Hao

-Hao-sama, no encuentro nada. Joder, han desaparecido del mapa. Sus tarjetas de crédito han dejado de funcionar, y su dinero si movimiento. Probablemente hayan metido su dinero en un paraíso fiscal, por lo que es imposible que encuentre movimiento alguno. Pero, he buscado sobre sus movimientos, y de veras, nada. Es como si hubiesen muerto-me contó. Me lo imaginaba.

-¿Los de Yoh también?-pregunté.

-Sí, Yoh-sama ha quedado prácticamente huérfano. En los registros ambos estáis como individuos de 18 años que viven juntos-me explicó. Serán hijos de puta… Yo tan sólo quería hacerlo feliz…

-¿Has escuchado de algún movimiento de los X-Laws?-pregunté.

-Sí, Hao-sama. Han logrado salir de su prisión. Por lo general, ha habido algún movimiento en Europa, pasando a América. No sé exactamente lo que buscan, pero se seguro que le buscan a usted-me contó.

-Han ido a por Yoh-dije apretando mi puño, recordando el momento en el que me encontré a Yoh siendo asesinado por el arcángel, dios sabrá cuál de esos bichos.

-¿¡Yoh-sama!? ¿¡Está bien!?-estaba bastante preocupado.

-Sí. Marco estaba atacando a Yoh, pero llegué a tiempo. Fue bastante diminuto intentar matarlo para encontrarme a mí, y querer derrotarme. Seguramente ahora busquen venganza por su segundo al mando. No debo perderle de vista ni una sola vez, pero, tranquilo Luchist, está conmigo. No dejaré que pase lo que ya pasó una vez-aseguré.

-Bien. He mandado al Hanahgumi a Europa, por si acaso hubieran establecido allí una base. En cambio he mandado a Zeng a China y a Opacho a Asia, y el resto a África. Nada más hallemos un movimiento, le avisaremos, puede estar seguro-realmente estaba preocupado.

-Bueno, voy a irme. Yoh puede mandar a su espíritu para vigilar-avisé, y colgué. No soportaba los teléfonos. Cuando dicen que el espíritu, es dónde albergamos nuestra fuerza, no me equivocaba. No se puede doblegar a las almas. Pero, si no puedo ir por las buenas, doblegándolas, haciendo que se interpongan, entonces, no tendré otro remedio…

_Habrá que matarlos…por su bien…_

Empecé a hacer la comida. Desde aquello, aprendí a cocinar. Vi que era necesario, realmente. Opacho ya no estaba para cocinar, ni ninguno de mis siervos, ya que los tengo a todos vigilando el terreno. O cocinaba, o me moriría de hambre, y odio la comida rápida, así que cocinar era una necesidad. Intentaba no pensar en los X-Laws, pero sólo el pensar en ellos me hierve la sangre. Siempre tan entrometidos, siempre sin actuar qué demonios pasará después. Siguiendo únicamente a Jeanne y su voluntad.

"_Sólo lo hacemos para erradicar el mal de este mundo"_

Jamás podré perdonarlos. Pagarán. Golpeé la mesa. Realmente, durante tanto tiempo fui capaz de ocultar cualquier tipo de sentimiento, humanidad…y ahora están esos recuerdos que me acribillan constantemente. Al golpear la mesa, gran parte de la sopa se derramó en mi mano, haciendo que se quemase. Antes de poder sentir el dolor, puse bien la olla. No se derramó demasiado, por suerte, tanto como para la cena, como para mi mano. Me agaché, sin llegar a exclamar demasiado. No obstante, fue bastante inútil.

-¿Hao…?-preguntó una voz, y me giré, para encontrarme con unos ojos iguales que los míos, llenos de inocencia y pureza, sin saber nada de lo que estaba pasando alrededor suyo.

POV Yoh

-¿¡Que te ha pasado!?-pregunté preocupado mientras iba a ver. Quien diría que he pasado de casualidad, que suerte.

-Nada, la cena aún no está, vete a tu cuarto-me ordenó, ocultando su mano. Será cabezón.

-No me voy-indique, y me fui a por el botiquín. En seguida fui a curarle con esto. Se mostró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo sabes tratar esto?-me preguntó bastante sorprendido, y le mostré un par de tiritas que tenía en las menos pegadas.

-Porque siempre he tenido que hacerme de comer yo, ya que mis padres nunca han estado conmigo, y no contrataban niñera, así que o bien pedía comida rápida, o bien me tenía que buscar la vida yo en la cocina-le expliqué, y un silencio incómodo surgió.-Hao, ¿y tú con tu familia qué? Te he contado alguna que otra cosa de la mía, cuéntame tu algo-le pedí, para entretenerlo, así no le dolería tanto.

-Mi familia me han tenido desde siempre como lo más horrible que le ha pasado. No me abandonaron, por no buscarse problemas legales prácticamente, y por no perder su reputación. El que esté viviendo ahora contigo, y que no tenga que estar pendientes de mí debe de ser lo mejor que les ha pasado en su maldita vida comentó. No parecía un buen tema para hablar…

-Y…ehm…-me quedé pensando. Realmente no me venía ningún tema a la cabeza, y eso me estaba empezando a agobiar. Esos momentos incómodos en los que…ya sabes…no sale nada….de ahí….de ese lugar…de tu cerebro…

-¿Estás intentando sacar un tema de conversación para entretenerme mientras me vendas las herida?-me preguntó y yo asentí. ¿Para qué negarlo? Es más obvio que el hecho de que los niños del anuncio de los lacasitos se drogan de ahí a que el mono hable.-Bien, ¿has caído ya en lo que me preguntaste? Ya sabes, los primeros días que estuve aquí-me preguntó, y al fin caí.

_Novia._

¿Cómo era posible que él no la tuviese, si era el míster perfecto? Cariñoso, bueno, atento, sabe cocinar, alto, guapo, está más bueno que una palmera de chocolate, ese cuerpo bien formado que…

_Deliro._

-Sigo sin entenderlo Hao-contesté. Él suspiró.

-Siempre…-se me quedó mirando, como si estuviese recordando algo. Después, con la mano buena me revoloteó el pelo, y después tardó un poco en responderme.-Parece que es muy normal en ti, el que se te den mal las adivinanzas-dijo sonriendo.

_¿Mal? Mal es poco._

Pero me alegré de haberle hecho sonreír. Bajé la cabeza, terminando con el tratamiento de la mano de Hao. Una vez terminado, cerré los ojos, y pude escuchar mi corazón palpitar con mucha fuerza. Tan nervioso por una sonrisa…quien me lo diría.

-¿Y tú por qué no tienes novia Yoh?-este acercó su cara a la mía, con una pequeña sonrisa malvada. Esa cercanía me mataba. Me iba a volver loco. Más loco que cuando no le soy al microondas cuando queda un segundo.

-Ehm…por…uhm…razones… no sé- Ahora es cuando tenéis que gritar tres veces "¡Yoh inventa algo!" Para sacarme de este lío…Vale, como sé que no lo vais a hacer, seguiremos como si nada-no he intentado tener nunca, ni me ha apetecido-ale, excusa puesta en la mesa.

-Eso no me lo creo, pero bueno, con esa cara tan inocente, lo podría jurar-dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba más a mi cara. ¿Qué me iba a hacer este maníaco? Cerré los ojos, que me hiciese lo que quisiese. Menuda mentira más grande le he soltado. No tengo novia…

_Porque soy gay…_

Y quería que Hao me besase, vale, puede que no sea tan inocente como todos me pintan. Y vamos, un beso, tampoco pido tanto… Esperaba algo, pero no me llegó. Abrí los ojos, y tan sólo me lo encontré en frente mía, con una mano dentro de mi camisa, y sonriendo.

-Eres tan…inocente…-dijo sonriendo.

-¡No soy inocente!-grité, quitándomelo de…de encima. Estaba debajo de Hao. ¡Seré idiota! Así no ligo, normal. Y más pegando bofetadas a quien se me pone encima. Se me quedó mirando con una mirada perdida y triste. Yoh, te has superado, te has pasado.- ¡Gomen!-grité pidiéndole perdón, poniendo una de mis manos sobre su mejilla, tan tersa y suave...

_Tengo que parar esto de describir a Hao como si fuese un poeta enamorado._

Él apoyó su mano mala sobre la mía que había apoyado en la mejilla de Hao

_El tío de la madre del abuelo de la hija…_

-Lo siento. Me he excedido un poco-se disculpó, con esa mirada triste. Yoh bien, la has cagado como un rey.

-Lo siento yo, te he abofeteado-dije apenado, haciendo pucheritos con la cara más tierna que puede encontrarse en este mundo.- ¿Me perdonas?-pregunté. Hao me agarró la cara, y me beso, en los labios.

Como se sintió mi mente: …Logic didn't found.

Como se sintió mi cuerpo: ¡Ey! Esto…el corazón va a estallar, ¿eh?

-Así si te perdono-dijo, apagó el fuego y se dispuso a salir de la habitación como si ahí no hubiese pasado nada. Algo me dice que tomo la misma droga que los niños de los lacasitos.

-Yoh-me giré, y vi a Hao apoyado en el marco de la puerta, enseñándome toda su espalda y ese perfecto trasero que…

_Yoh, el nuevo poeta._

-Quiero que sonrías para mí-me pidió, y se fue, como si nada. Me quedé mirando por la puerta por la que se había ido Hao. Apenas puedo sonreír. Es un don que perdí hace ya tiempo. Gracias a mis padres y a mi afortunada vida en solitario.

_Siento no poder cumplirte ese favor Hao_

POV Hao

Tendría que aprender a controlarme, o Yoh me acabaría odiando…

_De nuevo_

Pero es lo que pasa cuando llevas protegiendo a una persona durante tanto tiempo, desearla durante tanto tiempo, quererla, amarla, durante tanto tiempo… He soportado tanto que es una locura.

"_-¿Qué te pasa Yoh? ¿A qué viene esa mirada de odio?-esos ojos tan clavados a los míos que habían perdido aquel rastro de inociencia_

_-¡Los has matado a todos!-gritó con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me odiaba tanto? Lo había hecho por nosotros…"_

Abrí los ojos. Dolorosos y asquerosos recuerdos. Es por eso que hice esto. Este mundo tan artificial en el que vivimos…

_Sólo lo hice para que pudiese sonreír…tan y como lo hacía antes… pero esta vez… quería tener sus sonrisas sólo para mi…_

…

**LA EMO-CORTINA DE YOH (Lol, no tiene ni pies ni cabeza)**

**Uhm… ¿Qué habrá hecho ya Hao? Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias a todas/os (dudo que gente del género masculino haya leído mi fic, pero bueno), en especial a Bell-Star, quien siempre me está animando y hace unos fics genial. **

**Espero que os haya gustado y siento tanto haber tardado tanto en subir, pero es que, tenía varias ideas en la cabeza revueltas, y no llevaba a ningún sitio.**

**¿Qué más decir? Que opinéis y me digáis que puedo mejorar o no, soy una autora que siempre está abierta a regañinas. It's my job. Muchas gracias por leer.**


	4. ¿Podré estar junto a él?

**Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino al autor de Shaman King (Hyrou Takei creo. Bah, ¿alguna vez lo escribiré bien?) Lo importante es la intención. En fin, esto no puedo subirlo cada semana, ya que, por unas cosas y otras no puedo escribir tan seguido, así que, bueno, subiré cuando pueda, si mi inspiración no me juega una mala pasada. En fin, vamos a continuar, que es lo que queremos todos.**

**A ver, aquí hay Yaoi, Twincest, y a lo mejor en un futuro aún no decidido Lemon. La cosa es que a quién no le guste el yaoi, y menos el twincest, no lo lea. Ale, con esto, a empezar. Hao x Yoh**

-Hablan-

"Flashbacks o sueños, o las dos cosas a la vez (Ole)"

**Voces mentales (hay mucho loco suelto)**

-Hablar por teléfono-

POV Yoh

"_-Yoh, no trates de acercarte a tu hermano. Es malo. Fíjate que hizo con el resto de personas-no sé por qué demonios, estaba sentado en un prado precioso. El viento hacía danzar a las ramas de las hierbas, y bajo la luna una laguna que refractaba su bello reflejo…Necesito terapia. A mí lado, estaba Ren. Pero, parecía cabreado._

_-Tú no lo entiendes. Mi abuelo lo decía. Todas las personas que pueden ver espíritus, son buenas. Seguro que hay una manera por la que se comporta así. Además, es mi hermano, y quiero conocerlo, ¿es que acaso no puedo?-pregunté. Pero, no era yo quién estaba hablando, sino otro yo, como si tan sólo estuviese de testigo. Ren no dudó en abofetearme._

_-¡Eres un idiota! ¿¡Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa aquí!? ¡Sé bien de lo que va esto, pero, mañana te demostraré que error has y estás cometiendo!-y así se fue cabreado. Mi otro yo suspiró. Yo no estaba haciendo nada, solo era testigo de unos hechos que no entendía._

_**Lo siento Ren. Ya tomé mi decisión. Es demasiado tarde como para echarse atrás…"**_

-¡Uah!-grité, y me caí al suelo, tal y como mi amiga la gravedad dictó. Chica, gravedad, te quiero…matar. La primera perspectiva que tuve al abrir los ojos, fue encontrarme con unos pies delante de mí. Conforme subí a mirada, me encontré con un Hao mirándome. Genial. Que bien empezamos la mañana.

-Vaya, yo iba a levantarte ahora mismo, pero veo que has tenido otra manera mejor de despertarte-dijo él divertido, y yo simplemente suspiré.

-Será la única vez, créeme. He tenido un sueño extraño. Hacía ya que no soñaba. No sé. Espero que no sea premonitorio-dije pensando en voz alta.

-¿Qué ocurría en él? ¿Querrías contármelo?-dijo mientras se empezaba a desvestir para ponerse el uniforme. En seguida me giré, y me quedé tieso como un palo mirando a la ventana. Calma Yoh. Tan sólo es un chico desnudándose en tu habitación, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. Deberías actuar normal.

**Malditas tendencias sexuales… ¿Por qué demonios no podré ser bisexual? O directamente, asexual. Sí, así me evitaría quedar como un subnormal. Y más delante de él.**

-Ehm…pues…eh…-no imagines cosas obscenas Yoh, no imagines cosas obscenas, piensa en ponis, ¡no! ¡Ponis no! Quedaré más marcado que cuando tuve que verme la temporada de My Little Pony entera. –Ehm…ah…uh…-vamos Yoh, gugu-gaga, ánimo chaval, tan sólo tienes que decirle el sueño mirando para la ventana, y problema resuelto-Ehm…pues…-iba a decírselo, cuando él se dio la vuelta. Llevaba puestos los pantalones desabrochados, sin camisa puesta y…

-Yoh, ¿me lo vas a decir ya o qué? Si no quieres decírmelo vale, pero pareces un idiota murmurando cosas sin sentido con mucho perdón-se disculpó Hao, viendo mi cara de complejo horro. Mira al techo, mira al techo, mira al techo, mira al techo…

POV Hao

-Venga, Yoh, dilo ya, no tenemos todo el día-le dije, cuando Yoh se derrumbó. Será idiota…

**Se ha desmayado…**

Un ligero rastro de sangre salió de su nariz. Más vale que no se hubiese golpeado la cabeza o algo…sino… aunque el desmayo le ha venido bien, su mente estaba demasiado confusa.

POV Yoh

-Jajaja-Hao no podía parar de reírse, mientras yo sostenía papel higiénico con vinagre en mi nariz. A menos ya íbamos de camino a la escuela. Desde que estaba con Hao no llegaba tarde.

-¡No te rías! ¡No tiene gracia! ¡Golpearse la nariz es muy serio!-grité enfadado. Maldita sea…al final pensé en cosas obscenas y no aptas para menores de 18 años. Menos mal que pude poner de excusa que me había golpeado la nariz. Menos mal que Hao no puede leerme la mente, sino, creo que me estaría echando ascos desde tres kilómetros a la rotonda.

-Tranquilo Yoh, ya paro, ya paro. En fin. ¿Vas a decirme al fin de una vez tu sueño?-me preguntó.

-Nada. Simplemente, soñé que un amigo quería mostrarme un error, o algo así…pero yo ya había decidido algo…No sé, es como un yo, un segundo yo. Parece una tontería, ¿verdad?-bufé, pero Hao estaba serio.

-¿Nada más?-preguntó, y yo me lo pensé dos veces antes de continuar. Pero, de todas maneras, se me iba a escapar igual, así que realmente no me importaba.

-Creo que tengo un hermano-le conté tan pancho, como si le hubiese hablado del tiempo.-Lo logré oir…cuando me atacaron…ya sabes…y en mi sueño…hablaban sobre él…Y no sé…tengo miedo. En ambos consideraban a mi hermano como malvado, pero, no sé. Si de verdad lo tengo, me gustaría conocerlo, pero claro, son de esas cosas, que te cambiarán para siempre, y no sé si estaría preparado-me rasqué la nuca. Lo sentimental no era lo mío, pero luego, para ser poeta soy todo un maestro.

**No me entiendo ni yo.**

-Pues espera a que estés preparado. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor tu hermano te está buscando, o, a lo mejor está esperando a que tú des el primer paso-pues, para habérselo contado así como si nada, ha tenido bastante éxito.

-Sí, esperaré un poco, al menos, hasta adaptarme un poco a mi nueva vida esta-rasqué mi nuca. Luego se me pone colorada y me quejo, pero así están las cosas.

-¿Por qué no sonríes más?-me preguntó. Recordé entonces lo de ayer. Y, ahí estábamos, actuando como si no hubiese pasado nada. De todos modos, por el momento, era mejor dejar las cosas así. Lo primero, era dejar mis manías poéticas. Ya después veríamos lo de mi hermano y lo de Hao. En fin, que desvarío.

-Pues, porque a mis padres no les gustaba verme sonreír, así que dejé de hacerlo, y ya raras veces lo hago. Quiero decir, es como cuando sabes que haces algo malo, y tienes que dejar de hacerlo-me intenté explicar, y el asintió, aún más serio de lo normal.

-Ya veo…-lo vi más serio, demasiado. No quiso comentar nada más. No hablamos en todo lo que hubo de camino. ¿Qué había dicho tan malo? Entramos al instituto, y Hao se fue por su cuenta. No sé qué demonios le había dicho, pero, realmente, le había mosqueado. Me quedé mirando como un estúpido viendo cómo se iba hacia la clase sin mí, sin mediar palabra.

-¡Yoh!-alguien me echó el brazo encima. Era Horo-Horo. Parecía ser bastante activo. Eso me divertía. Miré atentamente a Ren. Este me miraba tranquilo. Supongo que lo de anoche fue un sueño, y ya está, no tengo porqué buscar más conclusiones.

-¿Por qué faltaste ayer?-me preguntó Ana, de forma algo autoritaria. Cómo se notaba que quién cortaba el bacalao en este grupo era ella.

-Me atacaron y bueno, acabé un poco deshecho-dije sonriendo.-Fue un arcángel, un shaman, me atacó, y dijo que estaba buscando a un hermano mío, del que yo no tengo ni pajolera. ¿Tú te crees?-le conté. Mal, Yoh, mal.

**Nota mental 1: No contarle al primero que veas las cosas que te pasan.**

-Los X-Laws, ¿no es así? Unos tipos vestidos de blanco, con arcángeles, que dicen buscar la justicia y eliminar el mal, ¿no?-comentó Ren, y yo asentí. Realmente no me acordaba del nombre al grupo que pertenecía ese tío, ni siquiera sabía que estaba en un grupo, pero, por lo general, coincide.

-¿Cómo lo sabéis?-pregunté curioso. Si el otro día ni estuvieron por allí.

-El Shaman King los encerró y selló. Son conocidos entre los Shamanes-contó tranquilamente Ren. Lo de Shaman King, y Shaman Fight, esos conceptos ya los había oído de antes, de alguna vez a mis padres, pero, lo de los X-Laws ya escapaba a mi entendimiento.

-¿El Shaman King? Pensaba, que era un tipo/a que se pasaba 500 años sin hacer nada, y a lo mejor le daba un brote colérico y se cargaba a la mitad de la población-dije algo confundido.

-Los X-Laws le hicieron algo terriblemente malo. Pero, sabiendo que si los mataba, su castigo sería demasiado corto, los selló, manteniéndolos aislados, obligándolos a ver cada una de las injusticias del mundo: cada asesinato, cada violación… Al menos, eso es lo que mis padres me contaron-me explicó Ren.

-Que duro. No me gustaría estar en su pellejo-tragué saliva.

-Debes de estar relacionado con el Shaman King…o no sé. No entendería entonces porque buscan a un pelmazo como tú-dijo Horo-Horo con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias, ¿eh?-pregunté totalmente triste.

**Autoestima de Yoh al -5%**

-No le hagas caso, es un idiota-me dijo Ren apoyando uno de sus manos en uno de mis hombros. Parecía ser el más razonable del grupo. ¿Cómo podía estar tan furioso en mi sueño? Hablamos sobre unas pocas tonterías más, cosas banales. Una vez entramos el aula, el profesor llegó poco después. Con la vista, buscaba a Hao, quien se supone que se tenía que sentar conmigo, pero…su asiento…estaba vacío…

No cabía de mi asombro. ¿Dónde estaba el alumno perfecto, el que siempre iba a clase, de aquel chico guapo y simpático al que yo entregué mi amor y mi corazón?

Olvidad eso último, por favor.

Y si suelo atender poco en clase, las veces que estaba despierto, esta vez menos. No pude dormirme, ni podía atender. Estaba preocupado. Había visto a Hao hace nada. ¿Qué había pasado con él?

-Qué raro que haya faltado ese baka de Hao-suspiró Ana mientras se tomaba su té verde, el cual siempre traía en un termo al instituto.

-Pero, quiero decir, venía conmigo, y de hecho, entró al instituto, pero, no sé…-comenté simplemente.

-Bah, ese maldito narcisista, hace lo que le da la gana, y aun así lo tienen en loa alto siempre-comentó Horo-Horo mientras se comía sus barras de cereales.

-¿Narcisista?-tranquilos, sé bien lo que es, no hace falta que me llaméis tonto, u os riais. Ya os habréis reído bastante de mi poeta interior. Bah, de ese me rio hasta yo.

-¿No lo sabías? Creía que viviendo con él, te habrías dado cuenta de que es un narcisista, y, además, de que es homosexual-me contó Ren, y yo me quedé a cuadros.

_FLASHBACK_

"_-¿Te gustan las naranjas?-me preguntó con cara de asco._

_-Sí, están muy ricas-le dije._

_-Uff, que gustos tienes.-me comentó.-Hablando de cosas repulsivas, ¿Qué pasa con las pijas? Me pareció ver que te amenazaban en tu primer día-._

_-Y así fue. Me dijeron que no me acercara a ti, o que lo pagaría, pero ya ves-le dije con una sonrisa.-Ironías.-le dije._

_-Déjalas, son todas igual de estúpidas.-me dijo._

_-Aunque te persiguen muchas chicas, no tienes novia….que envidia-le comenté._

_-¿No te has fijado?-me preguntó._

_-¿Fijarme en qué?-pregunté._

_-Déjalo._

_-¡No! ¡Ahora me lo dices!-le insistí, pero él lo único que hizo fue revolotearme el pelo. Vi cómo se reía de mí. Suspiró._

_-Mi inocente, inocente Yoh…-me dijo y cogió mi barbilla, arrastrando a mi cara a tener su cara cerca de la mía. Podía sentir su aliento, y sentir como esos ojos color azabache me quemaban. Vi que en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa burlona.-Cuécete la sesera un rato-me dijo y me soltó."_

Era el día más feliz de mi vida, y a la vez, el más desanimado. Hao era homo, por lo que tengo posibilidades. Hao es narcisista, así que ya por eso tengo menos posibilidades. Hao está desaparecido…joder…así me estropeáis la media…así no tengo ninguna posibilidad…

*Tic tac*

**¿Piedra, silla o mano?**

*Tic tac*

**Mejor piedra, que así no me tengo que levantar.**

*Tic tac*

**Nah, casi mejor que le lanzo el salero.**

*Tic tac*

**Nah, que se rompe y me regañan, y tengo que comprar otro nuevo.**

¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? Son las 10 de la noche ya…y Hao no aparece…me estoy volviendo loco.

**¿Me dejará de lado como hicieron mis padres?**

*Tic tac*

Ese estúpido reloj. Tiene suerte de que no tenga piedras a mano, sino…

**Creo que llegó la hora de dejar el reloj analógico y pasarse al digital.**

*Tic tac*

Quería a Hao de vuelta

Escuché un ruido de puerta, y en seguida fui a abrir. Encontré a un Hao completamente mojado. Me asomé un poco a la puerta mientras le dejaba entrar. Vale, ahora no entiendo una cosa…

**¿Por qué no he escuchado la lluvia, y si ese estúpido reloj?**

-Hao, ¿por qué has tardado tanto?-le pregunté mientras iba a por una toalla para que se secase.-Pensé que te habías ido…-comenté triste. Él me revoloteó mi pelo.

-Nunca, pero nunca, pienses eso-me advirtió, y yo asentí.-Yoh…es que…recibí una mala noticia…-me comentó, y yo tragué saliva.

**Dios me odia.**

-Nuestros padres han muerto-dijo, y, bueno, me quedé como si no me hubiesen dicho nada.

-Hao-susurré su nombre-¿Cuál es la mala noticia? Eso no es mala noticia-dije simplemente. Sonaba maléfico, pero, seguro que mi muerte les hubiera importado menos.

-Pero, pensaban abandonarnos. A ambos. Cambiaron incluso nuestro certificado de nacimiento para que a vista de la ley, tengamos 18 años, por lo que, ahora, somos mayores de edad-comentó, y yo asentí.

-Lo dicho, ¿cuál es lo malo?-le pregunté, y él rio.

-Tienes razón, vamos a comer anda-me dijo algo alegre. ¿Quién diría que tendríamos que estar de luto? Hao pasó al lado mío. Olía a humo. ¿Habría estado cerca de un incendio? Bah, casi seguro que había tenido que ir a una de esas molestas salas de fumadores. Vi su precioso pelo mojado, pero seguía siendo precioso, pasar por al lado mía. Fue entonces, cuando lo decidí, cuando todo mi ser estaba decidido…

-Hao…-acumulé todas las fuerzas que podían acumularse, y lo solté-¿Puedo hacerte una trenza?-pregunté, y él asintió. Fue entonces cuando me sentí feliz, y sonreí.

POV Hao

Al fin, una sonrisa. No sería la última, y de eso estaba seguro. Ahora que al fin he acabado con esos estúpidos, nadie puede interponerse entre él y yo.

_FLASHBACK_

"_-¡Hao!-gritaron mis supuestos padres y sus supuestos padres .No iba a molestarme ni bajarme del Espíritu Vital. No merecía la pena._

_-¿De veras pensabais que escapando, os ibais a librar de mí? No después, de saber lo malo que lo habéis tratado a él, de cómo lo habéis alejado de mí-declaré colérico. Sus caras, muertas de miedo, iba a disfrutar de esto, oh sí._

_-Le hemos alimentado, y le hemos comprado todo lo que le ha hecho falta, ¿qué más quiere ese estúpido niño maldito?-gritó su supuesta madre. Al menos, Keiko si quería a Yoh. Debía de haber hablado con ella para esto. Creo que eso fue un error mío, que no volvería a cometer._

_-Amor-susurré simplemente. Sí, Hao ha dicho amor, reíros, ja ja ja.-Una familia, algo que vosotros le habéis prohibido, robándole una buena vida, y ahora, huyendo como perros, ¡como cobardes!-grité._

_-¡No queremos cuidar más a dos perros como vosotros! ¡Estáis malditos! ¡Los gemelos Asakura estaréis malditos para siempre! ¡Hijo de…!-mi supuesto padre gritó, pero, no quería seguir escuchando. Los maté con cuatro elementos distintos. Qué divertido._

_Mi madre murió ahogada, mi padre electrocutado. Su madre murió sepultada en tierra, y su padre murió ardiendo. Sus almas no tardaron en surgir. Pensé en dárselas a Vital, pero, los iba a dejar ir. Sabía perfectamente que eran aliados de los X-Laws. Debí de haber sospechado cuando quisieron mudarse. Lo que no contaron, fue que yo encontrase a Yoh, y dejase aquella nota en su nombre, mudándome a vivir con él, como si hubiese sido cosa mandada por nuestros padres. Con lo que no han contado es que se enfrentaban a Dios…_

_-Espíritu Vital…regresemos…quiero verle…-¿Podremos estar finalmente juntos? ¿Podrá aceptarme? ¿Podré hacerle feliz en esta segunda vez?_

***  
><strong>EL CLUB DEL POETA DE YOH (LOL)<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado. Este me ha salido un poco menos interesante, pero es que la acción está por llegar y todas esas cosas.**

"**¡Comienza la aventura…!"**

**Después de los anuncios… (Troll)…de Antena 3… (Máximum Troll)**

**En fin, que espero que os haya gustado, y agradecer, como no, a mi Diosa, Bell-Star, quien escribe unos fics de Soul Eater geniales, y un fic de ayuda, que quién quiera empezar a escribir fics, es mejor que se lo lea.**

**También quiero agradecer a Asakura Luxe, a quién le gusta mi historia, y estoy agradecida por sus review.**

**Y muchas gracias a todas/os los que habéis leído mi fic. Intentaré subir lo más pronto posible…pero, hay algo llamado exámenes que me complica la vida.**

**Yoh: ¿¡Y que tienes conmigo!?**


	5. Creé el mundo para ti

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Para todos los que me habéis mandado review pidiendo que continúe, lo siento de veras por tardar tanto, pero es que entre exámenes (los cuales eran demasiado importantes) y entre si mi musa volvía de vacaciones (se va y vuelve cuando quiere -.-) he tardado lo mío en escribir otro nuevo capi.**

**Gracias a Smeraldtsuki por dejar review, y me alegro sinceramente que te haya gustado m fic, aquí hay un nuevo capítulo que espero que te guste; Gracias a Asakura Luxe, también por sus reviews, y, en serio, me alegro de que te haya gustado, y siento haber tardado en subir. Igual para todos los demás, bloodymoonkyubi, Cyan Reed, Lance215, gracias por dejar vuestro review. **

**Ni mencionar cabe que, siempre, muchísimas gracias a mi diosa Bell-Star por estar ahí apoyándome en todos los momentos, aquí va otro fic de la vice, que está mu' loca (xD)**

**En fin, este fic hay yaoi, twincest (HAOXYOH), un poco de violencia, un Hao sobreprotector, a un Yoh con mala suerte…**

**Shaman King no me pertenece. Si lo fuera, Anna se iría con Tamao, dejando en paz a Yoh, y Hao cogería a Yoh y lo haría su Shaman Queen. Pero, como no, Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei (¡Al fin he dicho bien el nombre! *_*). La historia es mía, (eso sí, it's something xD)**

**En fin, que si no os gusta, no leáis por favor. Y a los que el guste el yaoi, y ésta pareja, por favor, disfrutad leyendo.**

-Hablan-

-hablan por teléfono-

"Piensan"

_Pensamientos, recuerdos o sueños (olé)_

"_Flashbacks"_

…

POV Yoh

-_Con suerte, podremos vencer mañana al resto de Apaches, y finalmente llegar a él-de nuevo, simple testigo de los hechos. Bajé la mirada tristemente. Era Horo quién había dicho eso._

_-No puedes estar así Yoh. Es algo que debemos hacer, y lo sabes. Es lo que tu familia quiere, es lo que tus amigos quieren, es lo que tu prometida quiere…es el deseo de toda una humanidad. Si él acaba siendo el Shaman King, todos moriremos, y nunca podrá pagar por sus terribles actos-se quejó un peliverde con cara de niña._

_-Tratad de entenderlo chicos. Es su hermano al fin y al cabo. Vosotros también estaríais así si fuerais a matar a vuestro hermano, ¿o no?-preguntó Chocolove, intentando defenderme. Pero Ren bufó sonoramente._

_-Te advertí Yoh, que no te acercases a él. Mira ahora. Eres débil. Te estás comportando como uno al dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos-me regañó Ren.-Y, Chocolove, al menos mi hermana, no es maldad-replicó. Me levanté furiosamente de mi sitio._

_-¡Él no es maldad!-grité furiosamente, haciendo que todos estuviesen terriblemente sorprendidos. Ren se acercó hacia mí, y me cogió de mi traje._

_-¡Claro que lo es! ¿No te son suficientes las personas que han muerto bajo su mano de fuego?-preguntó Ren. Yo intenté no mirarle a los ojos mientras le respondía._

_-No lo conoces-le respondí simplemente. Éste se disponía a pegarme un puñetazo ante mi respuesta, cuando mis otros amigos lo agarraron. Ren inevitablemente me soltó, haciendo que cayese violentamente contra el suelo. Cuando se calmó, mis amigos le soltaron, y él me miró seriamente._

_-Yoh-me llamó-eres mi amigo. Tú me salvaste de mi ignorancia, y de mi misma maldad. Pero no creas que puedes salvar a todo el mundo-me comentó. Iba a decir algo, pero continuó-Y es porque eres mi amigo…no te dejaré hacer ninguna idiotez. Aunque eso implique que te tenga que proteger, tenlo claro-me aseguró. Yo bajé la mirada una vez más. Sentía como el mundo a mí alrededor giraba, y cambiaba, hasta estar en un escenario completamente distinto. En un espacio completamente blanco y etéreo, se podían ver cinco enormes entes. Bajo el espíritu marrón, estaba yo, bajo el morado, Ren, bajo el azul, Horo, bajo el verde, Chocolove, bajo el rojo el chico de pelo verde, y el que estaba bajo el ente blanco…no…no podía verle la cara…Y…mis amigos…Ren, Horo, Chocolove…estaban todos muertos…Miré al chico del ente blanco._

_-¿Qué te pasa Yoh? ¿A qué viene esa mirada de odio?-me preguntó, viendo mi cara de odio. Al parecer, él había sido quién los había asesinado. No podía mirar a mis amigos. Me daban ganas de vomitar. Sentía náuseas, y casi podía sentir el olor a sangre._

_-¡Los has matado a todos!-dije mientras empezaba a llorar profundamente.- ¡Eres mi hermano! ¿¡Cómo has podido hacerme esto!?-grité._

…

-¡Yoh!-gritó una voz al lado mía. Abrí los ojos, encontrándome cara a cara con él…con mi querido techo. Al ladear un poco la cabeza, pude encontrarme con Hao. Notaba la vista humedecida. Había llorado. Y encima delante de él.

-Te he despertado, ¿verdad? Lo siento-dije intentando secarme mis lágrimas, pero, él me paró, cogiendo mi brazo, impidiéndome que me las secase, para posteriormente, mirarme cara a cara.

-Yoh, todos lloramos, no tengas vergüenza. Ahora dime, ¿qué has soñado? No es normal que tengas tantas pesadillas-me pidió Hao, y asentí, dándole a entender que iba a concederle ese favor.

-Mi…Yo…defendía a mi hermano…pero…mató a mis amigos…y yo…-las lágrimas volvieron a salir-Hao, mi hermano es un asesino-él bajó tristemente la mirada cuando yo dije esto-pero, incluso ahora, y no sé por qué, pienso que tuvo un motivo, pero, tengo miedo-dije cuando estallé en llanto. Ante esto, él me abrazó tiernamente, como si yo fuese una persona querida. Yo apoyé la cabeza sobre su pecho, y lloré desconsoladamente. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos, pero me volví a quedar dormido.

…

-Ugh-di un suave quejido, mientras intentaba levantarme al ver la luz de los rayos del sol. Pero, no. Había algo que me impedía que me levantase. Y era Hao, quién me tenía bien sujeto, abrazándome como si me tratase de una posesión suya que nunca debía soltar. En definitivas cuentas, un peluche. Había dormido sobre su pecho, y eso, en parte me hacía feliz, y en parte me ponía demasiado nervioso. Subí la mirada, para encontrarme con su plácido rostro durmiente. No solía verlo así. La mayoría de las veces estaba pensativo, enfadado, o simplemente serio. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan lleno de calma, como cuando los juncos son suavemente mecidos por las brisas primaverales llenas de aromas…

Nota mental 2: Prender fuego a todos los libros de poemas de la casa

No obstante, quería seguir así, no me importaba que obligaciones tuviésemos, así que me volví a hacer el dormido. Noté como su pecho se agitaba nerviosamente. Subí la mirada, y me encontré con que estaba riéndose.

-Buenos días Yoh-me deseó, sin soltarse del abrazo. Que me sonriese de aquella manera, hacía que mi sangre no circulase bien a mi cerebro. Notaba que mis mejillas ardían.

-¿Desde cuando estás despierto?-pregunté mosqueado, inflándome de mofletes. Si es que de veras parezco una adolescente enamorada. Mal Yoh. Mal.

-Desde hace un buen rato. Ha sido divertido ver cómo te has despertado-dijo con una sonrisa. No pude evitar dedicarle una leve sonrisa ante esto. Miré a Hao lo más disimuladamente que pude. Fornido cuerpo, irresistible sonrisa, preciosos ojos… Vamos Yoh, da el paso. ¡Ahora! ¡Dile todo lo que sientes en un arrebato!

-¿Por qué estás en mi cama?-pregunté, y él se sorprendió.

-Me lo pediste tú Yoh-me respondió sencillamente Hao. Ahora el sorprendido era yo. No creo que fuese esto normal ni mucho menos.

-¡No recuerdo habértelo pedido!-le dije, intentando justificar de alguna manera. Pero, en parte era verdad, no me acuerdo nada de haberle pedido eso. Creo que hubiera preferido coger a mi oso de peluche…Bah, para que nos vamos a engañar…a mi pony de peluche llamado "Floripundia"… ¿¡Qué!? ¡No me digáis que vosotros nunca habéis tenido un pony de peluche!

En mi confusión mental con Floripundia, Hao me revoloteó el pelo.

-Quizás lo recuerdes en alguna ocasión-me dijo. Yo asentí levemente.

-En todo caso, gracias. Prepararé yo el desayuno para agradecerte que me hayas hecho un favor que no recuerdo. Vístete y baja-le ordené, y así, abandoné el cuarto, haciendo que los latidos de mi corazón se relajasen.

POV Hao

-Hace ya mucho tiempo que me lo pediste…-suspiré al recordarlo.

FLASHBACK

_-No pensaba que esta noche aparecieses-me dijo mi inocente Otouto al percatarse mi presencia._

_-¿Bromeas? No me perdería esta belleza ni un solo día-bajé de la ventana, y me acerqué a él con sumo cuidado, agarrándole de la barbilla. Él se ruborizó lindamente._

_-Eres un baka Hao-dijo mientras se envolvió con su futón. En seguida eché a un lado el futón._

_-Ya sabes que no me gusta que te cubras cuando nos vemos. Sabes que no puedo verte siempre. Y para las veces que te puedo ver, no quiero que te cubras nunca-le ordené, sabiendo de sobra que la vez siguiente que nos viésemos, lo iba a volver a hacer._

_-Baka-me dijo, pero sabía que no me lo había dicho con rabia, sino con ternura._

_-Creo que deberías dormirte Yoh. En el combate de hoy, has tenido un enfrentamiento duro. No me gustaría tener que interrumpir en uno de tus combates incumpliendo las normas…-sugerí, pero él me miró enfadado._

_-No, puedo solo Hao. No te preocupes. De todas maneras, no puedo dormir. No me siento tranquilo-me comentó, y yo lo abracé, tumbándolo sobre el futón. Él se asustó._

_-N-n-n-no…Hao…sabes que yo aún no…-me pidió. Yo sonreí. ¿Tan pervertido y depravado me veía? Bueno, puede que lo sea._

_-Tranquilo Yoh. No te voy a hacer nada. Yo te protegeré, así que duerme tranquilo-le sugerí. Cuando se calmó, apoyó su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Sentir a Yoh tan cerca de mí realmente me gustaba._

_-¿Sabes? No me importaría dormir así más veces-me comentó._

_-Oye, ¿quieres que durmamos todas las noches que podamos juntos?-pregunté, y él asintió tímidamente._

_-Si…sino es demasiada molestia…-me dijo algo ruborizado. Le di un pequeño beso en la frente._

_-Te prometo que vendré a estar contigo todas las noches que pueda-_

POV Yoh

Intenté recordarlo, de veras lo intenté, pero, no podía. No caía en qué momento de la noche le había pedido aquello a Hao. Al no poder analizar eso, inevitablemente pensé en mi sueño. ¿Quién sería ese chico del pelo verde? Encima de su cadáver, había un enorme espíritu rojo…un momento…

_-Quería preguntarte… ¿no viste a nadie?-pregunté._

_-Que va Amo Yoh. Me encerraron en la tablilla cuando le atraparon. Lo único que recuerdo, era ver un espíritu rojo-me contó mi espíritu._

¿Ese chico era mi hermano? ¡Es imposible! ¡No tiene ni un solo parecido conmigo! Dejé de pensar en ello. Definitivamente, aquel chico no era mi hermano, era imposible. Espero que, alguna que otra visión o flashback por el estilo me enseñe algo. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor esos sueños me muestran a shamanes que voy a conocer y tal.

El desayuno estaba listo, y lo serví sobre la mesa. Pero Hao no bajaba, así que, como buen amo de casa, cogí una bandeja, y puse el desayuno de Hao en bandeja, para llevárselo al cuarto. Lo que vi cuando entré al cuarto, hizo que sintiese sorpresa mezclada con ignorancia.

Hao estaba llorando. Uno de sus puños estaba fuertemente apretado, mientras que el otro apoyaba su cara. Tiré la bandeja de golpe, y me dirigí hasta él corriendo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?-le pregunté preocupado. Empecé a ver si tenía fiebre, o, no sé, algo, no soy médico, pero sé que algo no iba bien. Él negó secamente, intentando calmar su respiración, para que yo no pudiese escucharle llorar.

-¿Sabes lo que duele que una persona, a la que tú quieres, no te recuerda, aún la amas tanto que quieres protegerla con su vida, pero esa persona te considera lo peor aún sin saber lo que hace?-me preguntó, y yo me extrañé. A parte de que me había perdido en mitad de la pregunta…no tenía sentido nada de lo que decía. Él suspiró.-Perdona Yoh, esta mañana me he levantado un poco alterado. Antes de que tu despertases yo tuve otra pesadilla, así que…en fin, vamos a desayunar-me indicó, y yo asentí. No me gustaba que eso se quedase así, pero si de veras, era una pesadilla, ahora mismo no le preguntaría, y más que llegamos tarde. Salió por la puerta sin dilación alguna, y sin mirar atrás en busca de mí.

¿A quién querría Hao de esa manera, para poder incluso llorar? No sé porque, mi corazón se rompía pedazos al pensar que él amaba a una persona distinta de mí, y que tan sólo jugó conmigo cuando me besó. Pero, lo que había dicho Hao, no tenía mucho sentido: ¿Qué no recuerda? ¿Quién no recuerda y por qué?

…

-Yoh, dime una cosa-me pidió cuando íbamos de camino al instituto. Al fin se había dignado a hablar. En todo lo que llevábamos de día, que en realidad era poco, no había hablado nada, incluso menos de lo normal. Yo le di vía libre para que me preguntase.- ¿Qué pasaría si tu hermano apareciese en tu vida? Que aparezca de repente, y demuestre ser de verdad tu hermano. ¿Lo echarías, o aceptarías en tu vida?-preguntó. Me quedé pensando.

-Creo…creo que lo aceptaría. Al menos, conocerlo para ver si realmente puede entrar en mi vida, o debe salir de ella. En definitiva, darle una oportunidad. Supongo que si me ha buscado, eso quiere decir que él si me quiere en la suya, ¿Qué menos?-le respondí lo más sincero que pude, y él sonrió levemente.

-Es una buena respuesta. Y yo que pensaba que ibas a soltar alguna idiotez por el estilo-me dijo de broma, y aun así lo golpeé con mi carpeta.

-¡No haberme preguntado algo tan sentimental!-le regañé, y él sonrió, sacándome la lengua. Casi parece haberse olvidado de la pesadilla que tuvo. Supongo que las cosas so mejor así, pero, debía de haber sido algo bien fuerte como para dejar a Hao así.

…

-¡Yoh! ¡Yoh! ¡YOH!-me caí del banco al escuchar ese último Yoh retumbar sobre mis oídos. Vi que Anna me estaba llamando.

-Perdona Anna. Ando distraído-le comenté mientras me rascaba la cabeza.

-Ya lo vemos-se cruzó de brazos enfadada.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa hoy amigo?-me preguntó Chocolove extrañado.

-No sé…son muchas cosas y…una cosa, ¿vosotros sabéis de un espíritu rojo?-pregunté, y mis amigos se miraron entre sí.

-¿Qué quieres tú con él?-preguntó Ren. Suspiré.

Nota mental 3: Repasar nota mental 1

-Mi espíritu dice que un shaman con espíritu rojo me salvó el día que los X-Laws me atacaron y eso-les conté.

-Verás Yoh, el espíritu rojo es…-Horo iba a contarme, cuando una nueva voz apareció.

-Es el espíritu de fuego, la esencia natural del fuego más grande el mundo, aparte de ser el espíritu preferido del Shaman King-comentó esa nueva voz. Todos nos giramos a ver a esa persona. Pelo y ojos verdes, cara de niña…

-¡Lyserg! ¡Traidor! ¿¡Dónde te habías metido últimamente!?-preguntó Horo alegre saludándole y abrazándolo con jolgorio.

-Perdonadme que me fuese así sin más. Me mandaron a Inglaterra en busca de más información sobre los X-Laws, y, ya de paso, fui a ver a mis padres-explicó sinceramente. Ren se cruzó de brazos mientras sonreía.

-Estar bajo las órdenes del mismo Shaman King debe ser complicado. Tranquilo, te entendemos, bienvenido-Ren le ofreció la mano, y ambos la estrecharon.

-Lo malo es que no conozco a mi jefe-sonrió mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

-Pero bueno, es lo que aspiramos todos los shamanes hoy en día prácticamente. Es un honor estar dónde tú estás-explicó Horo. Yo los miraba confusos.

-¿Cómo que este chico trabaja para el Shaman King?-pregunté completamente ignorante.

-Perdona Lyserg, no te lo hemos presentado. Su nombre es Yoh Asakura, y está en nuestro curso. No tiene mucha idea sobre X-Laws, ni nada por el estilo-me presentó Anna. Lyserg asintió entendiendo.

-¿Se apellida como Hao?-se acercó a mí, fijándose en mis rasgos.-Y desde luego, tienen un enorme parecido-comentó pensativo.

-Es verdad, pero han demostrado no tener ningún lazo familiar común. Al menos que ellos sepan-esta vez dijo Chocolove. Lyserg negó.

-Si Yoh supiese algo, seguro lo diría-me miró con una dulce sonrisa.-Encantado de conocerte Yoh, soy Lyserg Diethel, y me encuentro en último curso. Entré bajo las órdenes del Shaman King hace un año escaso. Y, como no sabes lo que es, los shamanes cuando cumplimos los diecisiete, justo como lo van a hacer Anna y los demás, el Shaman King puede escogerte para que estés bajo sus órdenes, y prácticamente, se supone que haces del mundo un sitio mejor y todas esas cosas. No hay recompensa material, pero si shamánica, hace que te vuelvas más y más fuerte, y conforme haces más misiones, más páginas de la bitácora mágica se desbloquean, y puedes volverte muy fuerte-me explicó, y yo asentí.

-Y no obstante, no sabes quién es. ¿Cómo es posible que te mande misiones entonces?-pregunté. Él abrió la mochila y sacó un cuaderno. Me lo ofreció cuidadosamente para que lo ojease.

-Las misiones se escriben ahí misteriosamente. Y, últimamente, con los X-Laws sueltos, se ha vuelto todo muy desorganizado y loco. Pero, al final, hemos acabado todos aquí, en América, con un único propósito-nos advirtió.

-¿Estás de misión?-pregunté, y él asintió. Iba a preguntarle sobre su misión y más detalles, pero el descanso se acabó, y tuvimos que entrar. Todos se adelantaron, quedándome yo atrás. Lyserg apoyó una de sus manos sobre uno de mis hombros.

-Eres más importante para todo el mundo de lo que tú te crees, Yoh-me dijo, y con esto se fue por su pasillo. Miré al suelo. Desde que mudé, todo había cambiado de tal manera que me era incomprensible. Y no estaba entendiendo nada. Me sentía imbécil, estúpido….e inútil. Notaba como algo más grande que yo estaba sucediendo, y que en parte era mi responsabilidad.

Sueños, recuerdos, flashbacks…estoy seguro de que no son simples sueños…ni recuerdos inventados…son de verdad. Pero, ¿Cuándo he podido vivir yo eso? Toda mi vida he estado con mis padres, y si he luchado, ha sido por mi propio interés. Nunca he tenido conocimiento de nadie, y la gente que sale en mis sueños y recuerdos, es la gente que ahora estoy conociendo. ¿Por qué?

Y no se reduce únicamente a eso. También están mi hermano y Hao. Todos en mis sueños, hablan de mi hermano como un asesino, como una mala persona…pero, entonces, ¿por qué lo defiendo? Y, Hao…Hao es la persona que más me ha gustado desde que tengo memoria…y… ¡Ugh!

_Estoy harto de permanecer en la sombra de la ignorancia…_

En cuanto a Anna, Chocolove, Ryu, Horo…todos. Todos parecían estar ocultando algo. Todos saben demasiado, y tienen demasiado contacto todos con el Shaman King. Conocen demasiado sobre el Shaman King. Estaba claro que no me lo dirían…

_-¿Por qué se empeña tanto en ser Shaman King Yoh-sama? Realmente, ¿cuál es su objetivo? ¿Eso que le da fuerza para ganar el Shaman Fight?-preguntó una voz detrás de mí. Me giré, y pude ver a una linda chica rubia, con ojos verdes, que llevaba un vestido a lo lolita gótica._

_-No me acostumbro. No sueles hablar mucho conmigo. En verdad, he pensado que me odiabas-le comenté con una sonrisa. Ella pudo sonreír levemente._

_-Mari se siente muy celosa de usted Yoh-sama, porque él solo te quiere a ti. No obstante, Mari se siente feliz de verlo feliz a él. Cuando me recogió, era una persona poco cálida. Esa sonrisa que mostraba siempre era de lo más falso que había. Y el día que le vio a usted por primera vez…su recuerdo sobre usted era suficiente para hacerle sonreír. Le enseñó a sonreír…a ser feliz…usted cambió su objetivo para ser rey Shaman, sólo para estar con usted. Lo que Mari quiere preguntarle, es si usted también estará dispuesto de sacrificar su objetivo para estar con él-me contó ella seriamente._

_-Yo quiero crear un mundo en el que podamos vivir pacíficamente. Podrá estar conmigo entonces-le declaré, y ella no pareció conforme con mi respuesta._

_-No entiende Yoh-sama. Sólo puede escoger una cosa-_

-¡Joven! ¿¡Se puede saber qué hace a estas horas que no está en clase!?-me preguntó una voz muy grave. Me encontraba sentado en el mismo sitio en dónde me despedí de Lyserg.

-Yo…yo…no sé…-intenté explicarme, pero realmente no podía. Estaba empezando a odiar estos flashbacks como nunca.

-¡Ahora mismo al despacho del director!-me agarró de la camisa, y comenzó a dirigirme hacia el despacho del director. Desde luego, está claro que hoy no es mi día…

…

-Yoh, ¿te vienes?-me preguntó Hao ya recogiendo sus cosas. Yo negué tristemente.

-¿Acaso no te acuerdas de que hoy precisamente me han castigado Hao?-le recordé, y él asintió sorprendido. Se le había olvidado.

-Aun no entiendo por qué demonios te han castigado-se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

-Me quede dormido cuando mis amigos se adelantaron…-suspiré por lo bajo. Él no me miró muy convencido.

-Cuando vuelvas a casa, tú y yo tenemos que hablar-me declaró, y, por el tono en el que lo dijo, no me había sonado muy bien. No obstante, decidí asentir dando mi consentimiento.

-Nos vemos más tarde Hao-le dije con una sonrisa, y me dirigí hacia la sala de castigo, que, para mi sorpresa, estaba llena, y no todos parecían malas personas. El profesor de guardia me vio, y cogió una lista con imágenes de cada uno.

-Yoh Asakura, ¿me equivoco?-preguntó el profesor, y yo le di la razón.-Bien, siéntate al lado de Hannah-me ordenó, pero, no sabía quién era Hannah-¡Hannah! ¡Levanta la mano para que Yoh pueda verte!-le ordenó, y un chico levantó la mano. Uno rubio con ojos castaños, y unos cascos colocados de una manera bastante original. En ese momento, tenía las piernas apoyadas sobre la mesa. Fui a sentarme, y dejé que Amidamaru saliese de su tablilla.

-Amo Yoh-me saludó Amidamaru. Yo señalé levemente con mi rostro a la clase, indicándole que quería que buscase los que eran shamanes.- ¿Quiere que busque los que son shamanes en esta clase?-me preguntó, y yo asentí levemente.

-No necesitas buscar. Sólo hay un shaman en esta sala-me dijo el chico de al lado mientras sonreía calmadamente. Me sorprendí.-Al fin te conozco, Yoh Asakura. Mi nombre es Hannah Douji, shaman al servicio del Shaman King-me dio la mano, y yo se la estreché.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunté, y él se encogió de hombros.

-Ese sujeto de ahí-señaló con la mirada al profesor-dijo tu nombre, aparte de que, soy el mejor amigo de Hao. ¿Tú con quién te crees que se va todos los recesos?-preguntó. La verdad, nunca me lo había preguntado. Sabía que no venía conmigo porque mis amigos lo incomodaban.-La cosa, es que Hao me ha hablado de ti. Sois parecidos, pero, él tiene razón, eres más adorable-me sonrió, y yo me ruboricé ligeramente, pero me molesté.

-¡Eh! ¡Que yo soy todo un macho!-le regañé, y él sonrió.

-Está bien, está bien, "machote", pero que sepas que a Hao le gustan lindos como tú-me dijo, y yo me ruboricé. ¿Había notado mi enamoramiento por Hao? En seguida se me subieron los colores.-Se te nota a legua que te gusta, "machote", pero tranquilo, no le he dicho a nadie-con eso me calmé un poco.

-Gracias-le agradecí, y le agradecí profundamente.-Entonces… ¿estás al servicio del Shaman King?-pregunté, y él asintió.

-Sólo que…a diferencia de los demás, a mí me da las misiones directamente. Yo lo conozco en persona-me declaró, y yo abrí los ojos como si de platos de tratase.

-¿Puedes llevarme ante él?-le pregunté agarrándole de los hombros. Hannah notó el tono de desesperación de mi voz.

-¿Por qué quieres verlo Yoh?-me preguntó algo preocupado. Yo bajé la mirada.

-Él es el único que me puede responder a todas mis preguntas. Él es Dios al fin y al cabo-comenté, y él suspiró.

-Algunas respuestas, es mejor que las respondamos nosotros. Otras, es mejor que, simplemente, busquemos las respuestas por nosotros mismos, y no depender de algo de lo que no sabemos su verdadera naturaleza. Pero Yoh, eres más importante de lo que te crees que eres. El Shaman King siempre está contigo, protegiéndote, y velando por ti. Y nadie, excepto tú, puede presumir de eso. Cuando lo más necesites, él estará ahí para ti-

…

POV General

Un rubio junto con un castaño de pelo largo entra por la puerta, siendo el centro de todas las miradas, y no exactamente por su belleza.

-¡Hannah! ¡Has vuelto a llegar tarde!-gritó Lyserg, y éste puso su mejor cara de indiferencia, ante su comentario.- ¿Y qué haces con él?-preguntó señalando a Hao. Hannah se encogió de hombros.

-Él es otro shaman al servicio del Shaman King. Sólo por esta misión que se nos ha sido encomendada, ha querido unirse con nosotros-explicó Hannah, y los demás no parecieron muy convencidos.

-Hannah, yo no me fio. Él no pudo protegerlo la última vez, y los X-Laws…-se quejó Anna, pero Hannah le impidió lloriqueo alguno.

-Hermana, que tengas celos está bien, pero Hao es un tío ilegal. Además, él fue quién lo salvó la última vez. Si no hubiese sido por él, ahora mismo estaría muerto-defendió Hannah, y Anna no tuvo más remedio que callarse.

-Vuestras peleas fraternales y sentimentales pueden esperar para más tarde. En cuanto a la organización, Hannah y Anna, irán a vigilar la zona sur; Horo y Ren al este. Ryu, Manta y Chocolove irán al oeste. Y Hao, irá conmigo a la zona norte-declaró Lyserg, y todos asintieron.

-Debemos tomárnoslo en serio. Esta misión es demasiado importante. Si fallamos, la puta estabilidad del mundo caerá-comentó Ren. Abrió su cuaderno de misiones una vez más, para ver la misión, la que todos ellos tenían en ese mismo momento.

**Protege a Yoh Asakura con tu propia vida si fuese necesario.**

...

POV Yoh

_Aun no entiendo lo que me dijo Hannah. Si de verdad estuviese conmigo, lo hubiera conocido ya._

Estaba andando lento. Muy lento. Demasiado. Quería atrasar mi llegada a casa. Ese "tenemos que hablar" de Hao, no me gustó demasiado. Pero, mirándolo por el lado bueno, quizás ya me contestaría a una de mis numerosas preguntas. ¿Qué cara pondría mi hermano al ver mis orientaciones? Espero que no me rechazase.

Iba cruzando tranquilamente la calle. Decidí tomar un callejón, y dejarme de tonterías, para así poder llegar más rápido a mi casa. Hao se enfadará conmigo si llego más tarde. Fue al torcer la esquina, cuando me encontré con un par de hombres, muchos más grandes que yo, que me dejaron inconsciente a las de dos. No me dio tiempo si quiera a responder.

-¡Ah!-gruñí una vez me pude levantar. Tuve que parpadear varias veces para poder contemplar en dónde demonios estaba. Vi como uno de esos dichosos arcángeles me tenía bien agarrado. Supongo que fui demasiado descuidado en ir completamente desarmado sin Hao por la calle.

-Jeanne-sama, se ha despertado-dijo uno de esos hombres, el más fornido de todos ellos. Había una joven muchacha, de pelo plateado y ojos rojos, bastante bonita, que me miraba como si me estuviese salvando.

-Bien, queda poco para que al Mortis Foramen. Sólo necesita una ayuda más de vosotros, mis queridos arcángeles-anunció la joven. Los dos arcángeles parecían estar dándole su fuerza shamánica.

-¿Mortis…Foramen…?-pregunté con la mejor compostura que pude reunir, viendo como una especie de dibujo lleno de sellos dibujados en el suelo, y una especie de portal que se estaba abriendo.

-La torre de Babilonia falló, ya que tanto tú como Hao os interpusisteis en nuestros planes-me explicó aquella chica. Yo me quedé boquiabierto.

-¿Hao? ¿Cómo conoces tú a Hao? ¡Hao no es un shaman!-grité. Además, ¿Cómo es que aquella chica conocía a Hao? ¿Sería parte del pasado de Hao?

-Yoh-me llamó-Que él no te lo haya querido decir, es otra cosa. Debemos deshacernos de ti, para que Hao definitivamente pueda morir de una vez por todas, para que el ajusticiamiento s epoda llevar a cabo-me explicó, y al escuchar la palabra "ajusticiamiento" mi sangre ardió de rabia y odio.

-Podéis violarme, torturarme, e incluso matarme de la forma que queráis, pero, ¡no dejaré que toquéis a Hao!-grité furioso. Ella negó triste con la cabeza.

-Al igual que en la última vez, te has acabado uniendo al lado del mal. Sigues sin entenderlo, Hao es el mal en estado puro-me dijo, y yo me quedé sorprendido. ¿Hao? ¿Hao el mal? ¿Cómo puede ser una persona como él el mal? Desde que llegó, ha estado cuidando de mí, ayudándome, escuchándome, apoyándome…es…es el mejor amigo que he tenido nunca…

_Y mi primer amor…_

Todos nos fijamos en el portal. Ya le quedaba poco para estar completamente abierto.

-¡Mi última voluntad es que no le toquéis! ¡Ni se os ocurra acercaros a Hao!-dije casi al borde del llanto, lleno enteramente de desesperación. Me sentía tan impotente…Hao era la persona más importante para mí, y el simple hecho de que me fuesen a matar, y alejarme de él…y que quisiesen arrebatarle la vida a lo único por lo que yo podría dar la mía…

-Me temo que no hay últimas voluntades para traidores-me dijo con una mirada fulminante.

-Tú hace unos años, fuiste quién traicionó a sus amigos para poder con la persona que amaba, que era el más terrible de toda la maldad reunida-no…no sabía que me estaba diciendo. Fue entonces cuando otro hombre habló.

-Nosotros te matamos. No obstante, aquí estás. Todo esto…todo este lugar…lo ha creado por ti…vivimos en una ilusión, ¡y tenemos que salir de ella! ¡Debemos salir para llevar a cabo la verdadera justicia!-gritó uno de ellos.

-Dejalo-dijo el otro, que no era tan fornido ni tan musculoso como el que me acababa de gritar, y llevaba una máscara que tapaba su rostro.-No se acuerda de nada. Él se encargó de que su ciclo de vida comenzase de nuevo. Supongo que el Shaman King, como su hermano, tenía la obligación de protegerlo, aun cuando ambos son la pura maldad-comentó. Mi mente quedó en blanco.

_¿¡Mi hermano es el Shaman King!?_

El arcángel que me estaba sujetando, fue acercándose al portal. Mi cuerpo estaba lleno de miedo y adrenalina a rebasar. Iba a morir. Un montón de escenas sobre mi vida recorrían mi mente, pero, las que realmente pasaban más, eras las pocas que había pasado con Hao

POV Hao

-Hao, ¿a dónde te crees que vas?-preguntó Lyserg. Dios, odiaba a ese muchacho con todo lo que tenía, pero, su amistad con Yoh me impedía hacerle nada.

-A salvar a la única persona que realmente me importa en esta mierda de mundo-me digné en responderle.

-No te dejaré hacer ninguna gilipollez-me amenazó Lyserg. Vaya, vaya, nuestro inglesito no sabe con quién habla.

-Lyserg. Apartate de mi camino, o te arrepentirás-dije mientras invocaba a mi espíritu de fuego. Él, al verlo, se cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Tú eres…-suspiró, pero no lo escuché. Ni tenía intención. Tenía algo mucho mejor que hacer. Tenía que salvar a Yoh.

POV Yoh

-Yoh Asakura-me nombró-espero que entiendas, que esto lo estamos haciendo por la justicia y…-iba a decir algo, pero no le dejé terminar.

-Sólo queréis vengaros de algo que os han hecho. No sois mucho peor que un asesino. La verdadera justicia no es la que mata, es la que hace los castigos adecuados, y no todos son la muerte-le dije. Todos bufaron.

-Muy valientes tus últimas palabras. Quizás por eso echó tu ojo en ti-comentó el fornido.

-¡Por Marco, quién murió intentando acabar con el mal, y por toda la humanidad, nos desharemos de los gemelos Asakura!-gritó aquella chica. ¿ No le parecía que ya estaba lo suficientemente impactado o qué? O sea, mi hermano es gemelo, y es Dios, guay. Y ni siquiera he podido conocerlo…

-Que diminuta eres-dijo una voz más. Un enorme olor a humo surgió, y cogió a aquella chica. Había un enorme espíritu rojo de ojos verdes, con cuernos y más cosas. Aquellos dos hombres apuntaron contra Hao. ¿Hao era el poseedor del espíritu rojo?

-¡Hao!-gritaron llenos de furia. Hao me miró, y pudo ver las lágrimas que había llorado. Él apretó los puños con rabia, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa retorcida.

-Puedo perdonaros que mataseis todas mis ilusiones, que me hayáis intentando matar, que me odiéis, que me matéis…pero, ¡jamás os perdonaré que le hayáis puesto la mano encima a Yoh!-gritó lleno de furia, e hizo que la chica ardiese en llamas. Una vez bien carbonizada, unos tentáculos la cogieron y la metieron en una especie de dama de hierro. Al haberse quedado aquel espíritu rojo sin nada, decidieron lanzarme al portal, y me dejaron caer como si de una pelota se tratase. Pero Hao pudo llegar a recogerme, y sacarme fuera del círculo.

-¡Hao, no trates de defender a tu hermano pequeño! ¡Ambos estáis destinados a morir! ¡Vuestra aura de maldad debe desaparecer del mundo!-gritaron. Yo lo miré confuso. Él pudo ver cómo me encontraba. Suspiró y miró a aquellos dos hombres.

-Simplemente morid-susurró, y el espíritu se encargó de quemarlo todo. No pude ver demasiado, ya que Hao me tenía cogido al "brindal style", y me estaba impidiendo que me asomase y viese.

-Otouto, no creo que sea conveniente que veas la escena-me aconsejó. Con esto dicho, simplemente me dediqué a apoyar mi cabeza sobre su pecho.-Pyro, creo que ya están más que muertos-comentó Hao.

-**Pero señor, ellos han llegado a tener el valor de hacer daños a Yoh-sama y…-**podía escuchar como el espíritu rojo, Pyro, daba la queja.

-Vámonos. Yoh está cansado-le ordenó Hao, y Pyro asintió. Nos cogió suavemente, y, volando, nos llevó a nuestro hogar. En ningún momento, Hao me dejó bajar de sus brazos. Y no hubiera querido. Eran brazos fuertes y cálidos, y me gustaba estar apoyado contra su pecho. Pyro se redujo de forma y se transformó en una mucho más pequeña. Mientras, Hao, conmigo a cuestas, subió las escaleras y me dejó sobre mi cama suavemente. Él se puso encima de mí.

-¿Hao, puedes contarme qué…?-no pude preguntar, ya que los labios de Hao se pusieron sobre los míos, mientras introducía su lengua en un beso apasionado.

…

**EL AGUJERITO DEL MORTIS FORAMEN**

**Al final Yoh no se ha caído, pero me he caído yo (xD) Es broma. Este capítulo me ha salido un poco más largo, así que espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, y que me comentéis si lo estoy haciendo bien, porque puedo creer que lo hago bien, y luego ser un desastre con todas las letras.**

**Este no es el último capítulo, pero, desde luego, ya quedan poquitos. En fin, espero que os haya gustado.**


End file.
